SpiderWoman
by Tammie
Summary: How Alice Porter, due to a mournful tragedy, acquires her arachnid spider abilities and begins her life as Spider-Woman.
1. SpiderWoman: Prologue

[ **Authors Note**: Basically this is based on the novelization of the film, Spider-Man. If you haven't read the novel, its fine, but the plot goes along with the movie/novel. Remember that Alice Porter is copyrighted. If you have any comments, feel free to leave one. The first chapter to this prologue is coming soon. Enjoy!]  
  
  
  


**PROLOGUE**  


  
  
  
The door to the little white house on Queen's Street in New York City, opened. A tall woman entered. She had a broad smile on her face. In her left hand she held a large glass jar and in the other, she held her purse. She had golden-brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was very pretty indeed and was the proud mother of two bright little girls, "Mama!" called the youngest of the two sisters as she ran to hug her mothers legs. "Hello, Alice," cooed her mother warmly. The oldest sibling, Sandra, came into the living room where her mother and sister were, "Hi, Mom." She said happily, "Hello there, Sandie." She replied softly. Nikky, their mother, took a seat on a large light brown sofa as Alice hopped over and say next to her, "See here," she pointed to the large jar she held in her left hand, "I caught a widow." Nikky said with a teacher-like tone. She showed them the jar that held the large, red and blue spider. Ooh and Aah's came from the two girls as they glared into the jar with interest, "The widows have venom so powerful that it can kill a person in less than a day," their mother told them smartly. At this comment the two little girls gasped, "This one didn't sense danger, so it didn't attack." She smiled, patting the jar gently. "Now..off to bed you two," she said, leaning over and planting a kiss on each of their foreheads.  
  
_ The spider lived as a pet. It learned to crawl around on their hands as the two girls fed it and gently stroke it. There spider was living in paradise..this was nothing compared to the suffocating life it had.. in a large laboratory._  
  
"Ow!" came Nikky's voice from downstairs as the two, now very older girls, were reading romance novels and typing into the computer keyboard frantically. Sandra heard her mother and jumped to her feet, "Mom?" she asked, walking downstairs. Alice got up herself and followed her sister, but as they reached the last flight of stairs did they see their mother on the floor of the kitchen, drenched in sweat and breathing slightly hard, "Mom!?" screamed Alice, running to her mother's side, "Call the paramedics, Sandie!!" yelled Alice, looking down at her mother, "Mom.. what's wrong?!" she cried histerically. Nikky looked up at her with a smile, "R-Remember...when I...told you...widows have powerful venom...? Well..." She took a breath and continued, "...and they only attack when they sense danger or fear...?" Alice nodded, tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "..it sensed..danger," Nikky pointed to a dead Black Widow on the counter, "No!" howled Alice as Nikky's hand rose to touch her cheek, "I love you, Alice..and I love you, too, Sandra. I love you both..... always remember that.." She whispered; Sandra standing behind Alice with the cordless phone in her hand, "I love you too, Mama.." Alice whispered back, still crying profusely, "I love you just as much, Mom." Sobbed Sandra as Nikky shut her eyes, still holding that smile, and didn't open them...again.  
  
The sirens bellowed as the ambulance drove away, "Stay here." Her sister had told her, "Mama.." Alice sniffled. She crying nonstop at the fact that her mother had died because of a tiny bug, "Damn you! I hate spiders!!" she got up and stormed to the large tank that held their pet spider. Glaring at the red and blue, eight legged insect did resentment flare in her heart. She had loved spider since as long as she could remember, but now the one insect she had loved so much had taken her only mother away. She would never hear her laughter, the tales of her youth, the warmth of her hugs, the love in her kisses and her scent that she always carried. Her motherly scent... "I hate you!!" she raged at the spider, lifting up the tank lid and reaching inside to crush the spider in her hand.  
  
_Danger is near. Must attack..._  
  
The spiders tiny clippers dug hard into Alice's left palm, "Damnit! Ow!" she cried, pulling her hand out and watching a red bulge slow begin to form where she'd just been bit. The spider had dropped back into the tank and had scuttled under a large rock. Alice's world began to spin. She didn't think that venom acted so quickly. Her mother had lasted at least an hour after the bite. Her eyes shot around, looking for something..but..what? Her mind felt as if it was being fused..her world blurred and the last thing that flashed in those aquamarine eyes was...that damn spider crawling on the glass of the tank, "Mama..here I come." Alice managed to say before she fell to the floor of her living room with a hard thud.  
  
"Alice! Oh, God! Alice!?" came the distant voice of her older sister. A moan escaped Alice's lips and the first thing that came to her mind when she awoke was: _"Where's the spider? I'm going to kill it. Just like it killed my mother."_ Her eyes swung open and she focused her vision on her sister, who was glaring directly at her, "Alice! Oh, honey, are you okay?" she sniffled, a smile of pure relief crossing her face, "..What...happened?" Alice asked. "I don't know. I came home and you were on the floor." Sandra replied, trying to help Alice to her feet, but stumbled back when Alice jumped up like she'd just won the Olympic games. "You gave me a real scare. I thought you'd killed yourself." Sandra said, but Alice wasn't listening. She was staring at her left plan, then to the tank. Why hadn't she died? Why wasn't she up in Heaven with her mom? On top of that..where was the red bulge on her palm? Her mind was flooding up with thoughts that didn't have an answer. This was too strange...  
"Alice!" came Sandra's voice as she shook her, "Huh?" Alice said stupidly, as if snapping out of a hypnosis, ".. I said, go get ready. We're having mom's funeral tomorrow afternoon and we need to go buy a grave and other things." Sandra said with great grief and pain in her voice. "Okay, Sandie." Alice said in the same tone as the sisters hugged each other.  
  
_Her powers had been given. She lost her inspiration. She lost part of her heart. After graduating High School, she left for the city. The two sisters lived together. They were the only inspiration for each other. Alice had greatly advanced in her gifts; mastering little by little. Along came a little spider...that inspired her for the good. Still attending to her studies, Alice Porter lived a, not so normal life. With these powers and her great inspiration..she became, Spider-Woman._  
  


_"I am the fear of people, but I am their salvation."_


	2. SpiderWoman: Chapter 1 Mistaken for a C...

**CHAPTER 1  
------------------  
MISTAKEN FOR A COPYCAT  
  
  
**  


  


Alice Porter was a twenty year old girl who lived alone with her older sister, Sandra Porter. Standing at five feet and seven inches, she was one of the tallest in the family. Her hair was about three inches past her shoulder and a soft, chestnut color. Her facial frame was round, with a slightly share chin; making her appear prettier than most girls. Her eyes were a deep aquamarine, that stood out like a red flower in a field of yellow daisies. Her figure was hard and a bit more muscular then normal girl. She had a large butt, slightly wide hips and a particulary small waist.  
  
  
She was wildly 'goo-goo' over the one who had inspired her to use her gifts for the good: Spider-Man. Ever since he first appeared in the Daily Bugle, she had read every single article and had clipped out every single picture printed. She had a large bulletin board right in front of her bed that was full of pictures and important articles, even of those from the Green Goblin. Alice had been practicing very often with her abilities, but the one she hadn't completely discovered was the ability that Spider-Man didn't have: being able to talk to spiders.  
  
  
Althought it didn't look like it, her room was feminine and had a fresh atmosphere to it. Her walls were colored a soft sky blue, her carpet was a delicate white—meaning no one could enter with shoes—and her bedspread along with her curtains were pearly white with soft tints of blue. It seemed like your typical young adult room, but the inhabitant was not so typical, for she was Spider-Woman.   
  
  
A cold breeze blew into the room through the french window to the east of the room. The curtains fluttered softly as the Spider-Man pictures and articles ruffled to the wind. Alice was hard at her studies, her nose buried in an Advanced Biology book. She could smell the sweet aroma of cinnamon linger through her room as her stomach gave a loud and furious growl, "..Hm.. wonder what Sandie's making," she said quietly pushing her chair back and standing up. She arched her back as it make a silent _pop_ sound. Wincing to the odd little sound, Alice craned her neck to the open french window. She turned on her heel and walked over to it. When she reached them, her eyes rose up to glare at the orange, pink and red sky. "Tonight we **will** meet, Spider-Man. No matter what," she said with a secure tone in her voice. Even though she had been practicing how to shoot her web, climb on walls and swing from building to building, she hadn't exactly gone out to fight some villians. She hated the fact that she didn't bring up the courage to go out. Every night, for the past three weeks she had stood in the exact same place near her french window and vowed to go out. But everything single night she'd chicken out. _Damnit, if only I had the guts to go out there and kick ass._ She'd scold herself after each night. Tonight was diffrent, though. Tonight was the night she would bring up her courage and leave her doubts behind.  
  
  
After a delicious vegetarian dinner made by Sandra, Alice headed up to her room and locked herself in. She made sure to tell her sister she was going to study for an upcoming test and that she didn't want to be disturbed. Natuarally Sandra would believe her lie, due to the fact that Alice was a total school girl.  
  
  
Alice stealthly walked to the edge of her bed, kneeling down and reaching underneath the covers. She pulled out a _Walmart_ bag that was tied at the handles. After undoing the extremely tight knot on the bag, she lifted up her hand-made costume. It was identical to Spider-Man's, only the black spider design on the chest was a tad bit diffrent. The mask was red and the sharp pointed oculars were pitch black, unlike Spider-Man's whose were white. The black web design ran across the mask and body part, until it was cut off the blue spandex.  
  
Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she slipped on the suit with little difficulty. In fact, the suit gave her more freedom of movement than anything she'd ever wore before. A grin crossed her lips, but it was unoticable from under her mask. She was ready for action and ready for her first night out as a hero.  


  


  
*** * * * * ***  


  
  


"Ah! Shit!" she howled as she swung from one building to another. The speed she was going at was incredible. She could feel the wind howl past her as she came to a stop on top of a flat building. She was panting because she had nearly slammed into the window of an office building. She stumbled to the edge of bulding as she looked down at the busy streets of new york.  
_A buzzing. A hard buzzing in the back of her head told her something was wrong. Danger was near. It got louder.. stronger. It was very close._  
  
  
"...Huh?" she gasped, looking at a large black truck pull up behind the city bank. Her spider sense was hitting her like a rock and she knew that they were trouble. She extended her right hand towards the building across from her and brought her middle and ring finger up to her palm, just like Spider-Man. A sticky, stringy, and elastic type string shot out of her wrist as it glued itself firmly to the building. The web retracted back into her wrist as she was pulled to the side of the building. The tips of all her fingers were stuck on the brick wall as she watched the suspicious men jump out of the truck and scuttle towards the bank. Her spider sense was at red alert, blasting her head with a powerful buzzing. She knew she had to control it, for she knew where the danger was. It didn't get any better.  
  
  
These guys were planning something brutal because she saw them plant a few odd looking cases against the wall. They all ran back to the truck and hid behind it. Before she knew it there was a defening blast that made her want to make sure her ear drums were still in her head. All four men ran through the large hole in the wall that was surrounded by orange and red flames, "Oh... crap. Here I go!" she said, shooting her web down towards the ground and swinging at full speed towards them. She stood there for a moment..hesitant, but then something in the back of her mind told her to go for it. She was going to do this, no matter. She ran through the hole and saw people scattered all over the floor and the clearks at the counters with their hands up, "Hold it there you boneheads!" she said with a loud voice. Everyone turned their heads and were a bit confused. This wouldn't be Spider-Man. If it was, then, man, did he let himself go into the girl side. Alice raised her hand as one of the cronies raised his gun and shot at her, but her spider sense warned her of the danger as she twisted her body and evaded the bullet with ease, "Bad boys, bad boys.. wha'cha gonna do? Wha'cha gonna do when I kick your butt?" she sang as she sent her web twirling around a pair of the men. The others were aiming their guns, but she jumped up and clung to the ceiling. Before they could pull the tigger on their guns, she sent a web blasting at them at full speed. _This is easier than I thought! Now why didn't I do this before?_ She thought as she jumped off the ceiling and walked over to the first pair that were entwined in her web, "Tch, tch, tch. Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to play with guns?" she mocked, picking them up with ease and walking over to the hole they had made. She tossed them through the flames and she could hear the police that were already outside questioning at the odd show. She ran over to the other pair and did they same: tossing them out. She followed this time and watched at the dumbstruck police man stared at her, "You have your men! Take them." she called, nodding at a few police officers as she raised her right hand and swung off into the darkness.   
  
  
She felt real good. Nothing in the world could take away the feeling of accomplishing something so great. Her heart was full of happiness as she swung from building to building, "I did it! I'm so great! Woo-hoo!" she sang to the darkness of the night. Finally coming to a stop on a building, she skipped to the edge and once again looked down at the busy city. _This is great advancement! I feel so great. I can do it over and over! I'm so happy._ Her happiness didn't last too long, for she caught the sound of something moving behind her. She cocked to her and gasped through her mask. Her heart skipping a beat..for she saw the one she admired with everything she had: Spider-Man.  
  
"...Spider-Man?" came her soft and feminine voice. He eyed her, though she couldn't exactly see his eyes and vice-versa. She was scared to say another syllable. _What do I tell him? Is he going to attack me? I don't sense danger... frikkin crap._ "Who are you?" Spider-Man finally said in a tone that expressed curiosity and a slightness of confusion, "I am.. Spider-Woman." she said softly. "Seriously.. what sort of moron do you think I am?" he said with a bit of annoyance. "I don't. I actually look up to you." she said. _Oh, man. I know he must think I'm a frikkin nut. Crap... um, should I go?_ He was amused. A soft chuckled escaped his covered face as he approched her, "Take off your mask." he said in a serious tone, "you can get hurt for wanting to be like me," he continued, "I am like you." she said, stepping back and falling off the building, "No!" he howled, running to the edge to see her dangling from her fingertips at the near end of the building, ".. What the hell is going on?" he whispered, watching her dissapear into the darkness of an alley.  
  
She ran. Ran fast as hell. She was scared that he would think she was nothing normal. She was like him. She hold him the truth, but he didn't know that. He didn't. All he knew was that someone was trying to be him and that she was trying to copy him. A copycat. No, she wasn't a copycat. She just wanted to be.. like him. A hero.  


  



	3. SpiderWoman: Chapter 2 Second Attempt

**CHAPTER 2  
------------------  
SECOND ATTEMPT**  


  
  
  


Alice didn't know how long she had ran from Spider-Man. Her heart was racing like a horse at the track and it was slamming hard against her chest. Her breaths were steady though as she ran. Finally after what seemed forever, she came to a hault in a dark alley that was right below her french widow, which leaded to her apartment. "*Pant*.. Damn, that was.. real bad." she cursed under her breath as she walked against the wall and pressed her digits against the cemented structure. Up she climed, silent as the darkened night. When she reached the top, she gently pushed her window open and slipped in with no sound whatsoever. She was pissed off at herself for sounding so stupid in front of Spiderman. She wanted to make a good impression, but only managed to make him believe she wasn't real. She was, infact, like him. Just like she had told him. She hadn't lied, what was the purpose of lying? Why the hell did she go out? Why was the only thing that attacked her mind as she removed her mask. Taking in the fresh air of her room, she didn't remove her custume; instead she just slipped on her pijama over it. That might become as a good method if she was out in the street and came across a pair of jackasses wanting to cause trouble. She clicked on her desk light and looked down at the open books. Alice was tired, maybe because she had thought so much. Thinking nagatively was her number one talent. What an idiot.  
  
  
_ A story that she would never forget. A tradegy that gave her these powers. An odd twist of destiny that led her to this point. It's not a lost cause afterall. Pityful to say that Alice's life was alot like Peter's. Little did they know that something would bring them together. Together mutualy. Together, perhaps, as something more. The couple of years she had had these abilities, she never forgot about her mother, whom had died because of a spider...and now she was a spider. Was this a curse? Or was it simply fate? She didn't know. All Alice Porter knew was that she had to keep going and do what was right in this pathetic world. Never the less, she always thought of herself as a lost cause. Just a spit into the cold society. Although she hadn't exactly been helping her sister financially; she had been helping the poor society she sometimes hated._  
  
Alice's night was restless. She kept turning in her fluffy bed and kept thinking about how stupid she felt in front of Spiderman. She could've sworn she herd annoyance in his voice. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole..never to spit her out. How could she be so naive as to go out and try to be a hero. Maybe she wanted to be noticed? Maybe she wanted attention. Maybe she was just some overly obbessed fan of Spiderman's, but either way the actions had been made and you could'nt just reset them. It was two in the morning when she finally fell asleep. Her mind had worn out.  
  
  
Alice awoke the next morning buried under her white and light blue blankets and pillows, "Ughmm." came a groan from underneath the twisting sheets. "Alice..wake up." whispered a voice from beside her as someone rocked her back and forth gently, "Alice, you need to get up honey.." whispered the voice again with a little more volume. "Okay, okay.. I'm uupppp..." yawned Alice lazidly as she sat up on her bed. Her room was flooded with sunlight from the opened shades, her french window open widely to let in the cool morning air. Alice's older sister, Sandra was standing next to the bed with her arms crossed, "Why aren't you the lazy one?" Sandra mocked, a smile spreading across her face, "Sorry, Sandie. I was up all night... studying." Same sorry excuse Peter had used on Harry. She didn't feel stupid because that was usually the case with Alice, "Well, get your ass up. You need to go out and look for a job and soon!" Sandra said with a mother-like-tone, "Mm'kay." Alice grumbled, flipping to her feet. Sandra walked out of her room as Alice sneaked over and locked her door. She ran around with super human speed, fixing up her room. When she was done with her simple task she got dressed in a black flanel pants and a tender blue, velvet collar shirt. She looked like a buisness woman! Her Spiderwoman costume under her attire, of course, "Alright, time to hit the road." She said enthusiastically, unlocking her door and heading out.  
  
She had had no luck whatsoever in getting a job that day and she came home bummed out. She ate diner with no enthusiam at all and then left for her room, locking herself in. She was tired of running around all morning and afternoon; searching frantically for a decent job. Lady Luck was a vacation she supposed. As the sun set and the stars above twinkled the navy blue sky, did she once more leave through her window as Spiderwoman.  
  
She was perched on a building top when her spider sense smacked her crack side the head, "Ugh.." she grumbled, focusing her vision as her spider sense rang in her ears. In the far distance she heard an explosion and sighed, "Here we go again." With that she extended her left hand up and began to swing towards the sound of the explosion. When she got there she was stunned to see Spiderman was already on the scene. There was a man in what seemed yellow spandex rolled up in his web on the pavement near him and Spiderman was yanking a fleeing truck with his web towards him. She knew what she had to do and so she hopped off the building and blasted her own web towards the truck, yanking as well. He watched him turn his head and look at her for a moment, then nod. When they nodded to each other, they pulled the truck back together and handled the villans with ease. Shortly after the two had succesfully handled the gang did the police come and take the cronies.. along with Shocker.  
  
  
"Thanks for the help." Spider-Man said, walking toward the woman in the red and blue spandex, "... Your... welcome." she said shyly, raising her left hand up; ready to part, but before she could, she felt a hand wrap around her right wrist and grip slightly, "Wait... I need to ask you something.." he said, still holding her wrist, "Sorry, but I can't tell you anything.." she said in a hushed voice. She pulled on her wrist, trying to break free of his grip, but being that Spider-Man was a male; he had a tad bit more strenght than her, "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me if your real or not." he growled softly. Time seemed to free as those white lenses glared at her, but then..he just..let go and she fleed in a second.  
  
She swung past building until she came to a hault on one, far from the scene that had just occured with Spiderman."Whew..that was close," she said with a pant as she removed her mask. She took in the fresh air because she felt as if she was about to have a frikkin heart attack. A sigh escaped her lips as white vapor formed in front of her, "Crap..I did it again. I wussied out. I left him with doubt.. aww, man.. I suck." she said in a voice only she could hear. The busy streets below and the bright lights of the city reflected in her aqua-marine orbs as she leaned on the edge of the building. She was going home after this. She didn't think her heart could take much more rejection.


	4. SpiderWoman: Chapter 3 Burning Heart

**CHAPTER 3  
------------------  
BURNING HEART**  


  
  
  


After that gripping experience with Spiderman the second time, she was about to give up all together, but something in the back of her mind told her to keep going. Something pushed her towards the right path. That something was wanting to meet Spiderman again. When she felt his grip, her heart wanted to burst out of her chest and goosebumps grew on her pale skin. She'd never loved anyone..never—oh, well..she couldn't say **never**. She had had her crushes in school, but she had never felt anything for someone who'd face she'd never even seen. She'd laugh at herself for being so childish, but, these feelings were new to her. Maybe she was in love.  
  
  
It was another day for job hunting and as she wandered down the busy streets of New York City, she came across two suspicious looking characters. They glared at her with malicious eyes and she simply ignored them and continued her way. They followed, she continued, they sped up and so did she until she came to a dead end accidentally. "Damn." She spat under her breath as she turned around to look at the two men, "Hey, cutie.. wha'cha doin`?" the thug in all black said with a mischievous voice, "What do you care ass-face?" Alice taunted. The second thug advanced on her, a grin on his face. Alice stepped back.. she didn't want to punch the guy and send his nose blasting out of the back of his head. If someone happened to see her fighting these brutes with the strength she had; they'd probably think she was some sort of freak with mutant powers. They inched toward her. With each step, she stepped back until she was flat against the wall. Where was the Spiderman when you most needed him? She grunted, having no other choice, but to beat the living hell out of these two numbskulls. As the first thug came into an appropriate distance did she send her right fist slamming into his jaw. They connected and she could feel the bones smack against each other as he went flying hard into the wall to her left. The second thug took the hint and fled in a second, ".....Screw this!" he howled, running back into the busy streets. A sigh escaped Alice's lips as she wandered back into the sidewalk, leaving the other brute behind in a lump....  
Boom.  
Thud.  
"Oh, geez, sorry!" said a male voice as Alice held her head. She had walked right into someone without even realizing it. Her vision was a bit blurred as a hand helped her to her feet, "It's alright.. I've been through worse," she said a soft tone, focusing her eyes on the hand that had helped her, "Are you okay?," he said, looking into her aquamarine eyes. She stared back, a smile curled on her lips as she did. _Boy! What a cutie!_ she pondered, "I'm fine, thanks." she replied, smiling at him as well, "My names Peter...and yours?" he asked, arching a brow, "Alice." She said with a girlie-girl tone. He smiled shook her extended hand, "Nice to meet you. Sorry about running—" he began, but she interrupted, "No it was my fault!" she said. They both nodded and smiled one last time at each other before taking way. _That....grip. It felt familiar_...Alice thought to herself when a hard buzzing began to ring in her head.._Spidersense.. kicking in. The buzzing. Both in their heads. Something was wrong and they both knew it. The upper building. Smoke. Smoke equaled fire! A building was going to burn into flames. They had to act quickly._  
  
  
Alice disappeared into the crown of onlooking bystanders. She wished they'd leave and get the hell out of here, because she knew for a fact that this wasn't going to get any better. She ran to the side of the building and removed her clothing to reveal her Spiderwoman suit underneath. She slipped on her mask...ready for action. She pressed her fingers against the side of the building, crawling up as fast as she could to the floor which poured out dark gray smoke. She was climbing the East side of the building and she knew Spiderman had to be around here somewhere. When she reached the floor and jumped through the window, she was stunned to see Spiderman standing right across from her. "You, again.." Peter said in an inaudible muffle. "Spider-Man.." Alice also muffled inaudibly. There was silence between them, when their spider sense warned them again. They looked to a door to their right and saw hard, black, and thick smoke seeping through the bottom. "Since your here, you'd better help." Spiderman called out to her, "Since I'm here I might as well, huh?" she replied with a grin, though Peter couldn't see it. They ran towards the door and kicked it down simultaneously. They gasped as a ball of flames exploded in their faces. Good for them that their spider sense had warned them and they jumped to one side of the door before they were Kentucky Fried Spidey's. Alice opened her eyes and felt weight on top of her. Her eyes widened through the black oculars that protected her eyes as Spiderman looked down at her, "You okay?" he asked, getting up in a flash, "Fine." She said, trying to sound as cold as possible, but managed to sound bashful.   
  
_Trago la gota gorda_. She jumped up as well, watching Spiderman run inside. She followed. Both of them couldn't believe their eyes as they saw a metallic green figure punch a poor, chubby man suited in his working man's outfit, ".. Is that..?" Alice began, but the green figure had cocked his head to one side. Time seemed to slow down as her heart stopped for what seemed a second. She never thought she'd face this grinning green demon in her life, but when those sharp and evil yellow eyes glared at the two cladded in blue and red; her entire perspective changed. "Oh God." came Spiderman's voice as the metallic green figure stood erect, facing them, "Well.. well.. well..if it isn't Spiderman and his.." he turned his head to face Spiderwoman, ".. ally? .. On top of that.. female ally..?" an eerie, cold cackle rang in their ears as that green figure charged at them. Her spider sense seemed scream at her as she jumped and glued herself to the ceiling. Spiderman had jumped to one side as he watched the green figure tumble through the open doors.  
  
Suddenly there was a sickening crash from behind them as the windows of the office shattered over the plump man who now laid unconscious on the ground near his desk. A hovering machine that looked a lot like a bat zoomed past the two hero's and toward its owner who now stood at the doorway, "Good bye, Spiderman!!" cackled the green figure as it hopped on its hovering craft and zipped out of the building, "We'd better get out of here!" Spiderwoman said as she detached from the ceiling. Spiderman hurried over to the unconscious man, but Spiderwoman's shriek caught his attention, "Oh my God! Let's get the**_ HELL_** out of here! **_NOW_**!!" she howled, running towards him. He'd seen it. The large metallic box that flickered red digital numbers that read: 0:10. It was a bomb..and they didn't have a lot of time to get out of there. He guessed most people had already evacuated. Spiderman grabbed the man and extended his hand toward the broken glass. His webbing caught a building far across from the one they were in and he swung as fast as he could out of there. Spiderwoman followed, keeping steady with his quick movement. Her movements were very clumsy compared to his as they swung as fast as they could away from there. They heard a massive explosion behind them and Alice's heart seemed to shrink. She prayed to God no one was hurt. They landed on a building roof as the man on Spiderman's shoulder regained consciousness and thanked him for saving his life. He scuttled towards the booth that would lead to the stairs, leaving the two hero's by themselves.  
  
Spiderwoman was about to leave when she heard Spiderman's soft voice call for her, "Spiderwoman.. wait." He said, standing erect and elegant. This time, Alice stopped and turned to look at him, "I want to thank you again, for helping me out." He said, stepping up towards her, "I could've died if you hadn't seen the bomb," he continued now standing atleast three feet from her. "Your welcome. I just...want to help," she said timidly and she could have sworn she saw the outline of a smile under his mask, "Say, do you think we can meet up tomorrow night and see what we can do together? Without popping out of nowhere?" he said, a soft chuckle coming from him. Her heart when light and she could feel her cheeks rush with blood, "Uh-um.. sure!" she said, jumping a bit in excitement. He extended his gloved hand as Alice reached and shook it firmly. She couldn't have been happier at that moment.  


  



	5. SpiderWoman: Chapter 4 Job Hunting

[ **Author's Note:** Oh my God! I haven't updated this fic since May! O.o; Sorry everyone! I know a lot of people read this story and such. I'm back! No worries! I'll be updating more. ]  
  
  


**CHAPTER 4  
------------------  
JOB HUNTING**  
  


  
  
Alice was happier than the day she'd beaten up her first bunch of cronies. The last few days had been Hell, with her acting like a total moron in front of Spider-Man. As she swung clumsidly through the sleepless city of New York; she came to a stop on the rooftop of a nicely built structure. Her french window that led into her bedroom was below. With fixed movement and great agility, Alice climbed down and gently pushed her window open. The night had been perfect until the second she opened the window, "Who the hell are you?! Where's Alice?!" came the dreadful voice of her older sister, Sandra. Her heart shrank as Alice watched her older sister approch her with a huge metal bat, "I know you took her you bastard! Bring her back!" _The buzzing in her head exploded. She winced, still not used to its untimely outburtst. Damn stupid thing_... Alice ducked from a hard swing that Sandra had done. "Sandra!" Alice said, trying her best to hide her voice. Should she tell her? Could she tell her? How would she react? "How do you know my name?!" howled Sandra as she swung the bat over Alice's head again, "Please! Sandra! Calm down!" Alice's arms shot up like the people you usually see on Cops. Sandra was hysterical at the intruder and dissaperance of her younger and only sister. Just like Sandie to go nuts when something went wrong. Alice didn't really have another choice, but to reveal herself to her sister. This would be the most important decision she'd have to make in less than two seconds. Another swing and Alice would to bust a Kung-Fu on her ... not like she wanted to. Taking a deep breath, Alice braced herself, "Sandra! It's me! Alice!" in a flash Alice removed her mask and revealed her sweaty and red face. Sandra dropped her bat and stared at her little sister with pure disbelief. _This won't be good_ ... Just as Alice finished her thought, Sandra's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out -- Alice catching her just in time.  
  
_Her decision was a good one. In fact, she didn't expect her sister to accept the fact that she wasn't entirely human. The fact that Alice was now known as the mysterious spider to some and a loony copycat to others, she made sure she didn't leave out any details whatsoever about the ordeals of the past few years and how she ended up with the powers in the first place. That pain in her heart for her mother's deatrh still lingered, but it was being turned into her energy and fuel to go out every night and serve justice to the people she hated, but loved. Just like the society to react to her as they did. A mystery. Wasn't she always a mystery in the first place?_  
  
Another morning made it's way into the towering building of New York. Those aquamarine eyes were glaring into textbooks before the sun broke through her french window. After Sandra had swallowed all the news about her little sister being Spider-Woman it had wiped her out and she'd fallen asleep not long after that. On the other hand Alice went directly to study. Her college classes would start soon and the lack of sleep would wear her out, "When will the tortue stop?" she grumbled under her breath as she finished the twenty something chapter of her Advanced Economics book. "The bible is less thick than this piece of crap." she grumbled under her breath.   
  
Today would be another fun-filled day of job searching. It was strange enough that she didn't find a single job in this **huge** city. After quickly fixing up her not-so-fixable room she made herself a pityful breakfast and headed out into the busy streets of New York.  
  
Attired in her best looking suit, Alice found herself standing in front of a small cafe with a "Help Wanted" sign handing at the side window. She looked up at the store banner and frowned, "Tropical Berry Café ...?" With a simple shrug, "Why not? Probably won't get it anyway. Since Lady Luck gave me the finger ..." Alice chuckled at her own idiodic comment and walked into the slightly unoccupied cafe. It had it a very sweet aroma linger throughout it. Like coffee beans and berries. Her heels tampered wooden flooring as she made her way to the counter. It was all well built. It looked more like a donut shop than anything, but the Cappucino machines and coffee brewers were a dead give away. "Um -- excuse me?" she said as an old Japanese woman rose from a crouched position under the counter, "Hello dearie. Can I help you?" she said with a slight hint of an accent. "Yeah ... I read your Help Wanted sign outside and I'd like an application ..." Alice said.   
  
_Oh man! I sound so unproffecialonal! It's no wonder I haven't found a frikkin job ... I sound like a total moron. I'm such an idiot. I really need to work on my social skills. Maybe I can practice with Sandra. No wonder I sounded like a_ — Her endless line of stupid thoughts were interruped by the old Japanese lady tapping her hand, "Dearie? Are you alright?"   
  
Alice snapped and looked down at the humble old lady. Alice smiled, "Sorry. What did you say?" the old woman nodded towards an old Japanese man near the counter entrace, "He'll interview you. Go with him and he will tell you if you have the job or not." Alice nodded slightly and smiled one last time at the old woman before she headed to the back office with the man.  
  
  
"How're you, Miss?" asked the man. Alice nodded, "I've been better. Um, may I ask what your name is?" she placed her hands on her lap as she sat on the chair across from the man, "Jinsei Takagawa. You may call me Sei." Sei was better at english than his wife, "May I ask for yours?" He smiled and she returned it, "Sure. The names Alice Porter." _You sound like a moron! Work on your tongue, Alice! Geez!_ Alice grinned nervously, "So ... why are you looking for a job and why did you come?"   
  
_Should I tell him that I've been looking for a job the last three days and that this is my last chance to get a job and if I don't get a job here I'm willing to pull all my hair out and jump off the Statue of Liberty?_ Alice cleared her throat and grinned nervously, "Well, Sir ... I've been looking for a job recently and I haven't had any luck whatsoever. It's my first job, and that is what seems to make people reject my submissions. I am a hard worker and I'll work hard for what I want..." Alice said, her chin up. "Hmm ..." there was a long and eerie silence. This had happened at every single interview she'd gone to and they'd end up saying '_Thank you for your time Ms. Porter_' or '_We'll call you._' and she remembered hearing once, '_We aren't interested in your services._' She waited for something in that area, but was stunned to hear, "Welcome to the Tropical Berry Cafe Ms. Porter. When can you begin working?"  
  
Alice would've jumped up and kiss the old man. This was great news! "Oh, Mr.Takagawa! I can start working right now!" this made the old man chuckle. "Nonsense, Ms. Porter. My wife will give you your uniform and you can come in tommorrow morning at five am for small traning." The two got up and shook one anothers hand before Alice headed to the front with a grin. In just a few minutes she was holding her Tropical Berry Cafe apron and heading out the door.  
  
Her spidersence was nice enough to slam itself into her head like a car being hurtled at her. She twitched as some people around her eyed her as if she were crazy. "Damn thing," she rubbed the side of her head when it began to buzz louder and louder and ... it happened. A Old Volkswagen Beetle was zooming down the street to her right with a figure cladded in red and blue. Her eyes widened ... it was time for some action. Alice turned and dissapered into a dark alleyway to her left and reappeared as SpiderWoman. "Let's go!" She extended her hand, brought in her middle and ring finger and her white webbing shot out; clinging to the bumper of the speeding Beetle.


End file.
